


The Geometry Of A Hug

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam needs a hug.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Geometry Of A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the hug from 'Heroes part II'?
> 
> I do.

Her sad, bleary eyes plead with him.

For a short moment, he hesitates and contemplates his next move. Despite all, he’s still her commanding officer.

Her sorrowful expression tugs at his heart and decides for him.

“Come here.” He opens his arms and envelops her in a hug full of understanding, compassion and sympathy.

She clings to his frame and weeps bitterly, allowing her grief and despair to pour out.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck. Tightening his embrace, he promises himself to be her safe haven in the churning sea of pain and loss.

Always.


End file.
